Hate or Love
by StarSilver09
Summary: Femslash! Maryse cannot believe of this. She doesn't know why she is fallen in love with Mickie James? But she hates her? And Mickie know Maryse is really love her and hate... Maryse have no reason why to hate or love her... *unexpected couple*


**Title: Hate or Love**

**Rating: M**

**Couple: Maryse/Mickie James **

**----Other Couples: Melina/Maria**

----------Don't ask me about that unexpected couple…

**Disclaimer: Ugh… I don't own all characters of here in the story!? It was a pure fiction! Don't sue me!**

**Summary: Maryse wonder why she is fallen love with Mickie James… She always hates her but her secret is love with her… Sometimes, she sees her and she wants her out but hate to hurt her…**

* There a little French language * not sure right…

(My thoughts just appeared about unexpected couple because I find someone draw on deviantart and I noticed there Mickie and Maryse were half-naked as cuddle and it give me idea to another story)

Author note- Forgive me about my grammar is not good and I will fix for later! Thanks- (Edit two)

* * *

***

"FUCK!" Maryse yell at herself, she looking her bags and she can't find her ipod. She sits on the floor and look for her purse to find ipod.

Maryse is in the divas locker room and Mickie come in.

"Wow… Lost again?" Mickie make fun of her, she saw her clothing was threw on the floor.

"You get damn right… lost again? Then oui…" Maryse said, she see Mickie pick her clothing to put in the her bags. She uses taunt hand to Mickie.

Mickie chuckles , "So… What you lost something again?"

Maryse said, "…. IPOD…. I thought I have it… but suddenly, there are none there in the my bags!"

Mickie surprised, "Oh… You mean?" As she pulls out from their purse and she has her ipod… She have her ipod and give her.

"MICKIE?!" Maryse shout at her, and snatch her ipod.

"Sorry… I thought… It was mine…" Mickie smirk her, Maryse start blush and not look at her.

Mickie stare at her, "Aw… Another hate treatment me? But you hate see me be here… I know you are love me… Whatever you can hate me or love me… And I am still love you…"

Maryse look at her, "Mickie…"

Mickie smile, "Babe… It don't matter you can hate me or love me… I love what you wants to be…"

"Ah, just forget it!" Maryse get more blush, Mickie sit on the floor by next Maryse sat it. But Maryse ignores her.

"Why not? I know… we did already feud in few months ago… But you actually come back.. And haha…" Mickie comb her hair and start giggles.

"Why are you so funny for?" Maryse look at her as act child looks.

"About you…. You did make a comeback… With wear turkey costume…" Mickie smile at her, she continue comb her hair.

Maryse thinking about realized what Mickie say wear turkey costume. However the moment her expression to shocked and start talk back.

"WHAT?! I don't wants to hear about damn wear turkey costume! That was a reek!" Maryse mad her, she look at her.

But suddenly her heart feels start beat when Maryse sees her eyes is reflection love.

Mickie smirk at her, "My, My, My Baby…. You look at my eyes to make you feel putty to my arms…"

Maryse growl, "MICKIE!?"

"Fuck… I hate what she always doing say something dirty way! I feel like hate to let her do it… Hate her…" Maryse thinking, and hear Mickie start giggles.

"You can hate me, but remember I still love you, and I know you love me too." Mickie said in a light giggle, both women looked at each other.

Mickie's forehead touches her forehead as close to touch lips…. Maryse's head make feel spin around and get more arousal when Mickie is closer to her…

Mickie can hear her breath is heavily, "Maryse…."

"W-W-What?...." Maryse stutter, She look her eyes are very powerful and feel under spell from Mickie…

Mickie start slow move to touch her lips before touch on the lips, "Maryse… Tell me… What you want me? Do you love me? Tell Me…"

"I… I…. I… Love… You…. No! Je vous deteste!" Maryse whimpering, Maryse feel her breath start exhale.

But Mickie stops move and one inches distance from lip to her lips and look at her eyes.

"You love me then you say hates me? Aw… That so sweet… you always hate what I am doing to you…" Mickie smirk, she kiss her softly.

When Mickie's soft lips pressed against hers, Maryse lifted up her arms to push Mickie away. But her hands remained in the air for quite some time. Something a voice inside her mind was screaming at her hands to push Mickie away, but they didn't listen and soon that voice become a distant whisper and then vanished

Maryse feel get putty in Mickie's arms and Mickie let her tongue to through inside her mouth. Maryse feel her tongue wants enter her mouth and decide to open it…

Mickie start giggle and took full advantage, instantly slipped her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues clashed, both start massage on each other's back to make sound of moans. But Mickie can hear Maryse start grow moan and continue tongues clash.

"NO! I don't wants… Wants! … Why I am always love what she doing to me but I hate … Why I am always hate her… " Maryse thinking, continue kiss each other and Mickie hold her back to lying on the floor.

Finally both back off from kiss each other and see Maryse lying on the floor and start blush. Mickie is top and Maryse is bottom. Mickie giggles, "Why not? You can hate me as whatever you like.. But, tell me… What you want to me do something for you?"

"Tres Bien! Juste le rien me donnent a un baiser!" Maryse not looking at her, Mickie feel get horny.

Mickie giggles, "Why you have a ask to me…" Then Mickie passion kiss on her lips. Both start sound of moans. Maryse feel her hand start up to down as touch on her stomach to legs.

Mickie continues kiss her jaw to neck and she can hear what Maryse say.

"NO! We can't! What if someone is come here to see us! If they find out about we are couple!?" Maryse groan and moans, trying push Mickie off but she is too strong and powerful and can't push her hard… Maryse feel get weaker and feel completely surrender to let Mickie do something good to her…

"So.. What… No ones come here…" Mickie continue kiss on her collarbone as trying remove her top attire.

Maryse groans, "MICKIE!!!! I hate you!!!"

Mickie giggles and almost completely to remove her top attire but suddenly someone call her name…

"MICKIE!?" Maria and Melina shout at them, shocked to see both are actually almost start sex in the divas locker room…

They are in Divas Locker Room and looking at each others. Melina and Maria actually saw Maryse is love her. Because none one know her secret is love Mickie… Other Divas think Maryse is not love Mickie as woman.. But actually, both finally saw them are trying to start sex…

Both apart away from each other and look at both them, "Eh… Hi?"

"Oh my god.. MARYSE? No way!? Are you love her?" Melina scoff, she can't believe to see Maryse is fallen love her.

Maryse get sit up and pull down on attire to over her head because Mickie did almost get her attire out but other two did interrupt them.

"HMMM!" Maryse ignore Melina, Melina laugh at her.

Melina said, "Aww! Another one, hate treatment? I guess you hate her to doing that…"

Maryse look at her, "MELINA!"

Maria said, "Maryse, it okay about that. Your secret is safe… None one know… Because you are lucky to see us..."

"Huh?" Maryse puzzled, she had a no reason about maria is happy for.

"Well, I am love with Melina… We did went in… um. Same way of you doing that way. Like sex…" Maria nervous, and kiss on Melina's lip.

"What?! You both are love?" Maryse shocked, she saw both kiss because she thought both are best friends.

"I know they are love…" Mickie told Maryse, and stand up and help Maryse to get stand up.

"Wow… That was troublesome... I mean, You supposed to be not with her... But she is your enemy! Or you hate to let her do something ecstatic to you?" Melina laugh, Maria picks Maryse clothing to put in the suitcase.

"Maria? What are you doing?" Maryse asking as she pick her clothing pack in suitcase.

Maria chuckles, "Why not? Do you wants to finish? Because you both need go to hotel…" Melina giggle at her.

"Mickie?" Maryse ignores her, Mickie walk toward closer to her.

Mickie said wrapping her arms around Maryse, "So... Do you wants to finish with that? We need go to hotel… because they got a good point…"

Maryse look at her and see Melina & Maria smirk at her.

"Just forget it… I don't wants… Veuillez oui ! Dépêchez-vous juste vers le haut!" Maryse blush and mad at her, Mickie giggles at her and kiss on her lip.

Melina look at her and giggle, "WOW… It hard to say don't wants but she is really wants to finish it…"

Maryse mad at both, "Melina… Maria… I will kill you!"

Maria and Melina laugh, "Sorry! But we won't tell anyone! We promise!"

Mickie let go her from hug her waist and she pick her suitcases.

"Well? Shall we go?" Mickie grab her hand, Maryse blush and look at both are giggle.

"Fine… I don't wants anyone see us…" Maryse blush and hear Melina & Maria start catcalls to them.

Mickie laugh, "HEY!"

"Sorry! But you are lucky… because Maryse always hate or love you… And you love her, right?" Melina giggles, Mickie nod at her.

Both start chat and Maria join them. Suddenly, Maryse get mad and grab Mickie to get out from divas locker room.

"What?" Mickie shocked, Maryse dragged her out from locker room.

"Fuck! Enough to talk with your friends! Just I want to out before anyone find out about our relationship!" Maryse mad, and grab her suitcase and purse to out from the locker room.

Both are completely out from locker room and leave Melina and Maria alone.

Melina blinked few times, "Oh My God… That was weird..."

Maria puzzled, "Huh?"

"Maria… You are always confuse and being a childish… Like not get it.." Melina giggle, put quickly kiss on her lips.

Maria said, "Melina.. I wonder why Maryse is always too stubborn but she hate to say like it?"

"No idea…" Melina said, hug her and passion kiss on her lips.

***

Maryse and Mickie are in parking lot and Both are in Mickie's rental car.

"So… Maryse… You are always be stubborn to hate it but you like it…" Mickie giggle, Maryse look at her.

"Screw you!" Maryse ignore her.

"Alright… Babe… Whatever you hate or love me then I am always love you… And you always love me.." Mickie chuckles, to start engine and drive it.

Maryse thinking, _"Maybe… She got point… Fuck.. Oh well… I hate or love her.. Why I am still love her… and why she is love me when I hate or love her…"_

"Mickie… I hate you…" Maryse look at her, Mickie look at her.

"Maryse, I love you…" Mickie smile, cause Maryse to smile.

Both start giggle and hope to arrive in hotel, they can finish what they did started...

**THE END-**

* * *

**Thank you for read it and reviews it!**

**Author note- Just be patient… I will update on my stories and put new stories! Just be patient because I have hard time to finished because I have exams… Ugh.. Don't worry about it..**

**Author note- Forgive me about my grammar is not good and I will fix for later! Thanks-**

(French to English) (I am not sure right French language..! Forgive me!)

_Oui – yes_

_Je vous deteste – I hate you_

_Tres Bien! Juste le rien me donnent a un baiser! – Fine! Just damn give a kiss me!_

_Veuillez oui ! Dépêchez-vous juste vers le haut! – Yes please! Just hurry up! _


End file.
